


Figures, a lovely pair - Sonamy (A bit of MarioxPeach too)

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, marioxpeach, sonamy - Freeform, sonicxamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games have to compete to see who will be the 'Preview Couple' for the Figure Skating Pairs event! Who will win? And what exciting things will happen out on the ice rink's ring? - Omochao's announcement. (ONESHOT)





	Figures, a lovely pair - Sonamy (A bit of MarioxPeach too)

Figures, A Lovely Pair.

Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Figure Skating Pairs

By: Cutegirlmayra((So… I posted this ( watch?v=OaPD6GYvEU0&list=LL5qMq2pnvVgXBHE-V601aiA)) link on tumblr and got A TON OF VIEWS off of it. Then, my feels activated and the fanfiction just FLOWED right out of me! I wanted to take a break and try writing my 'upcoming' SASS(Sonamyshadsilv) Fanfiction but this just came over me and I HAD to write something! Anyway, enjoy~ ITS REALLY FLIPPIN CUTE)

Mario and Peach had just left the ice ring, smiling cutely to one another as Mario flattered his princess with words of endearment and awe at her performance during practice. "Yahoo! We're-a sure to win this-a figure skating competition! I mean-a…" he blushed and looked away a moment, hiding a bit of his face with his huge gloved hand and tilting his hat slightly as he turned his gaze from hers. "You're-a the best I-a know." He then looked back at her as she looked a bit surprised by his words and then giggled cutely, holding a hand in front of her face.

"Oh Mario, you-a make me feel-a better than gold!"

As the two walked by, Sonic looked passed them as he waited in front of the figure skating dressing room and rolled his eyes. "Really? They expect us to act like THAT?" he mumbled under his breath, and dragged his hand down his face. He'd have to put up with a lot today….

Today, of course, was the tournament to decide which 'couple' was going to be featured in the game's preview for the Figure Skating Pairs event. Obviously, SEGA choice the ever so popular 'lovely couple' they're famous for.

"Are you done yet?" Sonic called behind him, having a white towel over his shoulders and tapping the bottom of his ice skating shoes; which we're just his regal shoes but with the necessary blade on the bottom.

"Almost done!" A voice sounded back, as Amy swung the door open and did a little dance and her signature pose as she came out. "Weeellll~ What do you think?" She leaned toward him, making him shy back as she winked. "Do I look like 'partner' material?"

"I wouldn't know from a glance." He rolled his eyes. "Let's just see how you do in the ring." He folded his arms, this was going to be a long day…

"Sonic! You promised you wouldn't mop about this today…. You were the one that said you would skate with me and be my partner…" she looked down, cutely pouting and looking up at him with big, hedgehog eyes as she swayed her body two and fro. Bending her ears back for extra measure, she also made a small whine of disapproval at his behavior.

"As far as I'm concerned, you put me on the SPOT." Sonic unfolded his arms to pout right back at her, and then looked away as he shook his head. "I can still remember it… That darn announcement…"

-FLASHBACK-

"Hello, Competitors! For the Figure Skating Pairs Event, can both teams please choice a couple to compete against the preview image for this years Olympic games!" Omochao's voice rang through the stadium, as most of the teams we're all near the ice rink anyway.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sonic could hear a high pitched squee and embraced himself as he sighed out in what sounded like exhaustion.

"Oh wow! I-a hope the-a best man wins!" Mario, showing his competitive sportsmanship, most likely acquired from all the Mario Parties and Super Smash Bros Brawls he's been in, and offered Sonic his hand.

Sonic shook it and smiled politely, but then frowned as he looked over to see most of the girls trying to calm Amy down as she spazzed out half way across the rink.

"Uhh…Sonic?" Mario looked over his frienemy's shoulder, wondering what he was looking back at. "You-a alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… it's just…" he stopped himself, he didn't want to have to explain this to MARIO of all people, his biggest rival since he was created.

Mario took a glance at Amy, then Sonic, and smiled. "You-a know, it takes a pretty lucky guy to have someone love-a him sooo much-a!" at the end there, Mario flung his arms out, to show a bigger scale of what he meant. "I-a mean… well…" he took off his hat for a minute and run his hands through his brown hair, looking back at Peach as she and daisy also tried to calm Amy down, but mostly seemed to be enjoying her large outbursts of excitement as they smiled and giggled one to another.

"…. Haven't you two been together for like… I don't know… 30 or some years?" Sonic commented, smiling mischievously.

"Huh? Oh, well, uh.." Mario fidgeted, then put his hat back and wiggled it on tightly, looking up with a smile to Sonic. "Not-a all of-a us have the same confidence as your Amy-a Rose there." He looked back to her, as he noticed her start skating rather humorously over to them.

"S-s-s-s-son-on-on-on-ic-ic-ic!" her legs wiggled so fast across the ice it looked almost chibi like, with arrows for eyes as she held her hands out in front of her to try and quickly get over to him. The problem is, she forgot that ice's friction on her feet was different than that of ground for a moment, so she was moving at a rather slow pace.

Mario chuckled and put his hand over his mouth, as Sonic just leaned and looked up with his arms out wide like, 'WHY?' and had a 'I'm done' face as he didn't bother to look at her, only shaking his head.

When she finally reached the outer ring, she held onto its wall and excitedly jumped from one foot to the other on the ice. "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic-ku! Will you be my partner for the competition!?" she excitedly asked, and then put her face down on the top of the ring, waiting eagerly for an answer as she bent down and didn't move, but everyone behind her could see her tail wagging at super sonic speeds….

"Uhh…." Sonic knew his company would probably message him later about skating with her, but when he looked to see Mario smiling at him and then giving him the thumbs up and a wink of encouragement, how could he refuse her?

"…Yeah." He said, and didn't bother looking at her as she squee'd in excitement and started frantically running back to her circle of girls who cheered for her success and congratulated her.

"I-a think you'll-a enjoy the company on the ice." Mario said, patting Sonic's shoulder in a reassuring way. "I-a think-"

"MARIO!" Amy cried out suddenly, making him look to her as Sonic did as well, both in a bit of shock.

"ASK PEACH TO BE YOUR PARTNER ALREADY!"

"AMYYY!"

Sonic felt so embarrassed, but Mario just blushed and laughed, fanning his hand to Sonic. "It's-a alright, Sonic." Mario quickly got on his skates in a matter of seconds and jumped into the skating ring with a 'Yahoo!" and skating slightly over to the girls, but managed to keep his distance. Holding his hand out, and bending on one knee, he stated, "Princess, will you-a allow me-a the great honor of-a dancing with-a me?"

"Oh?" Peach's face lit up in red, as she placed a delicate hand over her wide open, but smile, mouth.

"SAY YESS!" Amy shook Peach from below her, since the size difference was so great, as Peach wiggled from her shaking and then put a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her off with a kind smile and awkward giggle.

"I would-a love too, Mario." She smiled, and for a second, Sonic could see how they both really we're made for each other.

Literally.

"YAHOO! I-a got a date!" Mario leapt up in success as the girls all giggled, Amy swooning and putting her hands together and sighing at the romantic gesture Mario did for Peach.

She looked to Sonic, and smiled with her eyes closed. A cute reminder that she was excited for their skating dance, and Sonic just looked to her…. And slightly smiled too, before walking off, making Amy look further after him in confusion at his sudden departure.

-END FLASHBACK-

"I didn't force you to do anything…" Amy mumbled out, looking slightly offended, "I didn't know if SEGA was gonna have us skate or not, so I asked first. Is that so wrong? Besides~" she grabbed his hand and swung in front of him, having her eyelids slightly down as she tried her attempt at a move. "I knew you'd be to shy to ask me anyway, I save you the work." She winked.

Sonic 'Uh!'d and pushed her away from him, glaring slightly. "Don't do that!" he stated, dusting himself off. "Let's try and not make this weird, okay?"

"Ohhh~" she looked upset, seeing as her attempt backfired and just sighed, placing her arms on her hips. "Well, you could have a better attitude about it…" she slightly huffed, but looked disappointed in his actions…

Once on the rink, however, Amy's temper and sorrow left her as she skating around, loving the feel of sliding across frozen water. "Haha!" she laughed, enjoying the wind on her face and circling around skillfully as she decided to go for a jump, spin, and land it perfectly.

"Nice!" Sonic complimented, coming onto the ice as well. "But we need to perfect it. Now we have to work together to get the gold, not in singles." He stated, watching her not really listen to him, but more over, just have fun skating with him.

"Look, look!" she held out her arms, almost like a child trying to show off, as she did a twirl and moved her body downward, then slowly extended it up as she lifted her leg and then posed. "Tuh-dah!"

"Uh-huh. I know. I've seen that move before, Amy." He rolled his eyes, but smiled at her antics. She obviously just wanted to spend time with him, but now was not the time to goof off and joke around. "Play time's gonna have to wait." He skated a bit and turned his body, getting ready for the jump as he did so well. "I've got rhythm, and you've got great balance. Let's try putting that together and really make one heck of a routine!" he stated, smiling and skidding to a halt.

"Alright!" Amy said, excited and ready to learn. Skating up and stopping in front of him, she bent her knees and held her arms up to her face, showing her enthusiasm. "But first-!" she extended her hand to him, as he leaned back quickly, almost falling and having to grab the ring's wall to not slid and fall on his butt.

"Woah, woah! What are you doing!?" he exclaimed.

"What?" Amy said, tilting her head to the side innocently and slightly pulling her hand back. "In pairs, you have to hold hands."

"…Hold…"

"Yes."

"…Hands?"

"That's right."

Amy smiled, but looked a little concerned as Sonic sank down and let himself slightly fall to the ice.

"Umm…" Amy looked away, her eyes showing her sorrow again as she asked, "Is that.. a problem?" she looked back at him. "I mean, we've held hands before!" she tried to pluck up a bit and grabbed his hands, helping him back on his feet.

"W-wh-when!?" Sonic finally let a word out of his shocked face.

"Remember? When you grabbed my hand to save me from falling when Eggman was-"

"That's different!" Sonic pulled his hands under his arm pits, looking uncomfortable. "That was to save you! this is-!...This is different!"

Amy looked over his eyes carefully, and then skated away, moving to the center of the ring as she took a deep breath, and extended her arms back.

"…uh… what are you…?" Sonic cocked a eyebrow up in confusion, as Amy began to speedily, and purposefully, lose her balance and fall. "H-hey!" Sonic dashed at light speeds, since it wasn't a competition he could use his full dash, and caught her hand while putting his arm around her waist to keep her up and not fall any further.

"See?" Amy giggled, and got up with him, they were now holding one another, in a since.

"You have to think of holding my hand as if you were saving me. I mean, the whole 'death spiral' wouldn't be very fun if the person's partner let go of them, am I right?" she smiled sweetly, as Sonic stared into her emerald eyes that shined slightly with the white of the ice shining her green color more prominently. "I need you, Sonic. As my strength, I need you to be my trusty and study arm that I can lean on when I need too. Without you, I wouldn't be able to pull this off, and the same goes for me too." She let go of his hand, and pointed boldly to herself, sticking her chin up high, "I won't make you look bad!"

Sonic stared at her, and then chuckled to the side, before staring and being strangely pulled into her radiant and lively eyes again… so full of trust and loyality…

"Hm..?" Amy quickly let out a sharp noise of her failed understandment of the situation, looking up at Sonic in confusion, and not sure why he wasn't responding for so long. She slightly tilted her head, studying his gaze…

"Uh..-Oh! Right, yeah." He let her go. "Good… Good point." He looked down and away from her, thinking about what she said…

"Alright, let's try the routine then!" She offered him her hand again, "Ready?"

He looked at it, then Amy. With a sigh and a cocky smile, he finally took it. "Let's win this thing." He stated.

"Yeah!" Amy nodded, "We're gonna be better than GOLD!" she struck a pose, as Sonic did too, and they began to spin and get ready to make their act, laughing all the way.

-Time Skip-

"Remember the double jump in the beginning!"

"Got it!"

"Watch that leg!"

"I'm on it!"

"Great job, Amy!"

"Hehehe~3"

The two we're almost done with perfecting their act, until…

"Okay! Time to learn the throw jump!~3" Amy squee'd.

"The what?" Sonic hadn't heard of that before, and stopped skating by her side of a moment to look at her. "Is that what's after the swinging?"

Amy nodded, "Uh-huh~" she looked so blissfully happy, as she kept swinging his arm, even though the routine had been paused for a second.

"We've barely started and you want to learn that?"

"Come on! It's part of the circuit requirement." She whined out, hoping he wouldn't resist her to much on this topic. She placed her hands behind her back and skated towards him, side stepping to have her back in front of him. "Besides…"

"Nothing good ever comes from you saying, 'Besides'." Sonic warned, skating back a bit.

"Ohh…" Amy pouted and stopped herself, "Fine. But you have to embrace me." She looked forward and put her chin up again, almost snottily, not liking his attitude returning to that of just a while ago as she placed her hands on her hips.

"…Come again?" Sonic froze in spot, confused by what she meant by that…

"You have to hold my waist and help me get the needed air for the judges to count it. Technically, that's why it's called the throw jump." She stated, and spread her arms out, waiting for Sonic to wrap his arms around her. The very thought made her blush, as she looked behind her with one eye closed to see if he was going to do it.

"Uh…O-okay…Let's see…Hmm.." Sonic approached her slowly, holding his arms out, and not sure if she was making this up or not to get the better of him. "Well..." he kinda shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around her, hearing a high pitch squee as he did so.

Smiling, he decided to have fun with this, and moved his muzzle close to her cheek. "Having a little to much fun with this, are we?"

She blushed and put her hands to her face, this time opening her mouth to squee and swoon, which Sonic just leaned away and rolled his eyes at, shaking his head at how easy it was to get her flustered.

"Okay, back to business as usual." He tried to calm her down but she was clicking her heels together and grinning wildly before she was able to calm down enough to place her arms on his that were, again, around her.

"Oooookaay~" she cutely said, turning her head around and giggling to him, making him slightly smile and look at her with curiosity.

"So..? I just start moving back right?" He asked.

"Well, we're actually suppose to be already moving backwards so..~"

"You tricked me."

"Yyyeep~ but it was more of a practice and a tease." She stuck her tongue out as he looked about done with her 'teasing' and moved his arms away from her and up in the air, as if he gave up.

"Sonic!"

"Nope."

"SONIC, WAIT!" she cutely ran after him, and was able to tug him back into circling the outskirts of the ice rink. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hehehe!" she giggled. "But it's less awkward for you to hug me now right? More,.." she dipped him. "Natural~" she flirted.

"…." Sonic's 'unamused' face was so plain on his face that Amy actually sweat dropped in nervousness. "If your going to play games…" he stated, pushing himself up from her dip. "Then get the gold." He grabbed her hand and flung her forward.

"Wo-wo-woah!" stumbling at first, the momentum caused her to move forward, as he started skating right beside her.

"Hey!"

Sonic grabbed her hand, not bothering to talk about it any further.

"Uh, Sonic…"

He swung her arms at the needed intervals, and flung her out for the pose part of the move.

She instinctually did so, having already known how to do the throw jump from seeing it done before, and then was pulled into Sonic's embrace.

The suddenness of it all made her blush and look cutely shy, as Sonic then spun them backwards and whispered to her,

"Ready?"

"Y…Yeah.."

Sonic flung her into the air, and she spun as fast as she could. Before hitting the ground, she got into position but slightly wobbled a bit when landing, making her sigh. "Opps."

"Was that on purpose?" Sonic almost glared, but it was more of disappointment then anger. "Amy… we can't fool around with this, we have to-"

"I know! I didn't mean too! I swear! It all just…" she looked down, still skating near him, "caught me off guard… is all." She looked away, and it surprised Sonic how SHE was the one that was flustered now, not HIM!

The realization made him move his head back in surprise and then start laughing as he stopped skating by her side. Gripping his stomach, he couldn't stop laughing at her embarrassed turn and her surprised expression at his response.

"Wh-what's so funny!?" she stomped her foot to the ground, but tripped while doing so. "WOAH!"

Before she could fall though, Sonic had dashed forward and caught her. Only this time, he purposely made it look like a dip… having one arm around her and the other up in the air fashionably, the ice that flew off his skates slowed as if time itself was stopping for a moment or two.

"It's okay. I'm your strength, remember? I won't let you fall…"

Amy's eyes widened as her hair flipped up and then down from the speed and momentum catching up to the two of them.

"…You ready to continue?" he said, winking to her, and not bothering to let her up quite yet.

"…em-hmm…" Amy slightly gulped first, and then nodded out her reply. He smiled and let her up, and then grabbed her hand.

"Now then, where we're we?"

From then on, he never complained about skating with Amy. In fact, in the death spiral, they both weren't able to keep their eyes off each other.

Finally, they had skimmed through the routine and needed to go back and input more into it.

"So? What's the other requirements?" Sonic was leaning on the wall with Amy, using his towel to get some sweat off his forehead, as Amy drank some water.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." She spun the lid back on the water bottle and smiled to him. "The music notes, spiral, some hand gestures, and…" she froze, her green eyes shrinking at the thought of it.

"W-what? Is it bad?" Sonic took his own water bottle and started to untwist the lid.

"…No, … no, it's just…" she looked up at him slowly, as he drank some water and looked back at her.

"What?"

"….."

"Come on, Amy, what?"

"…I'm… not fat right?"

"…excuse me?"

"I mean…"

She touched her stomach. "I'm light, right? Like when you throw me for that one jump, it's not hard right..?"

Sonic blinked at her for a few moments. He then screwed the lid back on his water bottle and sighed, "Not. One. Bit." He stated, and smiled to her, "It's the lift, isn't it?"

She nodded, her eyes showing a bit of fear in them.

"Amy, you've got perfect balance, and you know I won't drop you. Don't worry about it!" he shrugged the issue off and skated back into the rink, but Amy looked away, concerned…

"Come on, Amy!" he called to her, having cupped his hands over his mouth to project his voice more, but she only turned to him, and didn't move. He flopped his arms down and rolled his eyes, "What's with women and being self-conscious about their weight?" he then took in a deep breath and hollered out, "You're as light as a butterfly! Now get over here!"

Her face changed into a huge grin at his words, even her ears perked up a bit as she skated over to him with giggles all the way.

"You alright now?" He caught her as she gently rammed into him.

"Hehe, yeah!" she smiled, and moved out of his embrace to get ready.

Skating a bit, they reached out to get the notes, preparing for the fleet and smiled at the sound it made as they're finger tips graze by them.

"Haha, you missed one!"

"Knock it off, Amy!"

"Hahaha!"

The two we're having a pretty good time, as they started to practice the spiral.

"Center yourself, Sonic." Amy tried to help, having her leg up and perfectly pointed as her balance and pose we're flawless.

"I'm trying my best okay!? Wo-woah.." he had to move his hands around a bit, but he'd get the hang of it eventually…

Then came the lift…

Sonic let Amy do her pose before spinning her in to him, "Here we go!" he pushed her up and over him, as she balanced herself well and striked the required pose. "See? What'd I tell ya? Light as a feather!" he said from beneath her, although, he was straining a bit, it wasn't really any problem for him to hold her up. As a nice little gesture, he actually went 'off script' so to speak, and pulled her down while still holding her, and spun her around. She was shocked at first, but then giggled as he held her close, even though her head was inches from the ground he had her in a type of dip and just let the ice move themselves with their momentum.

"Haha! What are you doing? I thought we weren't suppose to be goofing around?" Amy responded, getting dizzy from the spinning as Sonic stopped and pulled her up.

"I was being a real 'stick in the mud', huh?" he smiled.

"Hahaha, yeah." She agreed, raising an eyebrow at him before the two realized how close they were…

Bodies touching,

Barely any room to really move…

"Heh, things are heating up on the ice rink folks!"

"AHH!" the two pushed one another away for a moment, stumbling and having to reclaim their balances on the ice.

"Who was that?" Amy asked, as Sonic looked around,

"I think it's-"

"Omochao, here! Reporting from the practice session of SEGA's own Amy and Sonic! Let's go check in on this, 'lovely couple', shall we?" Omochao and Espio walked up to the two. "Hey there, gang! Mind if I ask how it's coming along?" Omochao inquired.

"Uhh…" Both Sonic and Amy looked to one another, before slightly getting flustered and looking embarrassed. Amy had her hand to her chest, looking cutely up at Sonic to respond as he was looking away, scratching his head.

"I guess… it's going good?" He stated. "Yeah, and let the other teams know we're out to win!" he suddenly composed himself and put up his cocky grin and signature thumbs up with a matching wink. "Team Mario won't know what hit'em!"

"You bet'cha!" Amy jumped in with her signature little dance of moving her fist up and down and then jumping up to a pose.

"You heard it here, folks! Looks like Team Sonic's all fired up to melt the ice for the opening event!"

"Wait… opening event?" Sonic looked confused, and turned to Amy, who also didn't look like she understood that either. Sonic shrugged, as Espio cut the camera and swung it down.

"Good luck, you two." He stated, "Remember, true balance is found within. Find your Yin and Yang and get the metal." He placed his two fingers up to his face, like a ninja, and bestowed those words of wisdom.

"Yeah, what he said. And don't forget! We're all cheering for you!" Omochao also joined in, looking happy and excited to see the final product of their hard work. "Make us proud!" the two walked out, as Amy and Sonic looked at each other for a second.

Both their spines stood on end, "WE'RE GOING FIRST?!"

"We haven't even perfected the whole routine yet!" Amy exclaimed, putting her hands up to her face.

"We haven't even been through the WHOLE routine yet!" Sonic equally spazzed a bit, before trying to calm himself. "Okay, look-look-look, we can do this, okay?" he put his hands on her shoulder, making her give him her full attention. "We've got this. Not even Mario and Princess Peach can match what we've got."

"But… they're so cute together.." Amy whimpered out. "They're sure to win the judges over with THAT."

"It's true, but you know what we got?" They're faces we're so close, but neither of them seemed to realize this… not at the moment anyway; They were freaking out to much to notice.

"Heh," Sonic leaned back and flicked out his hand to her. "We've got charm~"

Amy looked at his outstretched hand, and smiled widely, then having the same cocky expression as him and taking it. "Yeeeahhh, charm." She also flicked her hand slightly out to the side, her eye lids falling seductively as the two smiled in unison.

"Ready to be irresistible?"

"Honey, I've always been irresistible, you're just really strong willed."

Sonic didn't even flinch.

The tournament began, as Sonic and Amy got ready to go first. Mario and Peach we're in the room next to them, as Amy pressed her ear against the door, along with her hands.

"What.. are you doing?" Sonic gestured to her, after just pulling his gloves more tightly down on his hands.

"Shh! I want to know if something cute is happening between them!" she shoutedly whispered, then leaned her head against the door again.

Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head, sighing, but had leaned how to be patient with her and just pulled her to him.

"Worry about your own love life, will you?"

"The Tournament for the Figure Skating Pairs will begin shortly. All athletes, to your marks!"

Omochao's voice interrupted them as Sonic let Amy go, "Remember, I'm your strength." He took her hand.

"…And I'm your..?" she looked honestly up into his eyes, the desperate look of longing came through to Sonic as he studied her expression, but couldn't say anything, only looking away.

"TEAAAMMMM SONIC!"

"Let's do this!"

The crowds high pitched squeals and cheers really fired them up, as they gave a moments glance to each other in excitement. "Ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!" Amy replied, as the two skated out and waved, "Yohoo!"

"Let's get moving!"

"AMY! SONICC!" The fans went nutts, as they skidded to a halt. Sonic spun around, wiped up for action, as Amy stepped into a more refined pose.

"START!"

The music began directly after the announcer, and the two were off.

"Wow! Look at that!" Omochao commented, "They're perfectly in sync! And look at the joy in their eyes!"

As Amy and Sonic held out their hands, and joined them, they leaned in toward each other and smiled, ducking their hands to secretly show each other how much fun they were having.

"You can tell they care a lot about the other's performance!" Omochao stated, "Just look at how Sonic seems to reassure her that he won't let her go! It's clear these two have grown over their routine together!"

"Hmph!"

The two both sounded off, getting perfect scores and only focusing on making the mark.

Mario and Peach looked off from the side lines. They both gave a glance to each other, and smiled. It was a weak smile though; they realized they weren't nearly as dependant on each other as Sonic and Amy we're making it out to believe. They truly looked like they needed the other more than anything, and we're enjoying every minute they we're performing together.

Since Sonic was so good at rhythm, he "Hup!'d at each swing interval so Amy knew when the moment was right to act with him. They were in complete unison, and by the end, the crowd was cheering more than ever, even on their feet! As flowers fell from the stadium's sides to the two below in the ice rink.

"FINISH!"

"The lifts we're daring! The throw jump was flawless! And the death spiral was to DIE for! Uh, no pun intended, haha! Let's see what the judges have to say!"

Sonic and Amy looked to each other, out of breath, and smiled. They did they're best, only time could tell what would happen now.

Sitting on the benches, Sonic 'Phew'd and took out his towel, rubbing his head. Amy pranced around, twirling herself and humming as she rushed up to Sonic. "We did it! We really did it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sonic nodded, smiling kindly back to her. "I told you we could!"

"Hmph, not with that attitude you were bringing before hand…" she looked away, faking her offended look with her eyes closed, arms folded, and cheek puffed up one side.

"Hey~ Come on, you know I had fun, right?" While sitting, he took her hand and looked up to her. "Besides, I've learned how to reach out and hold you're hand, right? That's something I take away with me after this whole Olympic's thing." He let her hand go and leaned back, relaxing and putting his leg over the other, and hands behind his head. He was going to chill and just wait for the results, and possibly enjoy the competitions performances.

"….Sonic…" Amy sat next to him, her voice quieter and sounding more sincere as she lost her fake look. "…You never… answered my question… from before." She stated, and looked away.

"O-oh.." Sonic was hoping she'd forget about that.

"….."

The two remained silent for a while, till…

"We did… really good out there… the two of us… huh?" He looked to her, breaking his old position and putting a hand down to his side, the other rested on his leg.

Amy put both hands in front of her knees, looking forward and down, smiling. "Yeah… we did."

The two looked at each other, silently confessing, when the scores we're spoken.

"NEW RECORD!"

The two's faces lit up! Having big smiles on their faces, they got up and waved.

Omochao got them alone to celebrate this momentous occasion of breaking the record as both Amy and Sonic we're confirmed as the preview couple for the Figure Skating Pairs.

"Would you be kind enough to share your thoughts with us, Sonic?" Omochao asked, holding the microphone to Sonic.

"I'd love to hear some behind the scenes info on this event!" Omochao couldn't show any expression on his robotic chao face, but Sonic looked to him and knew he was referring to the time he busted in on them embracing and being so close to one another…

If he had a face, it would be smirking…

"Actually, I do."

Sonic took the microphone, much to Amy's surprise.

"Ehem…" He cleared his throat.

"To be honest, I didn't know if I wanted to do this whole… 'couples' skating thing."

The crowd laughed, and Amy looked away, smiling and shaking her head while slightly rolling her eyes and sighing.

"But… I had a lot of fun." He looked to Amy.

She looked back, the flashing of lights and cameras made her glow from behind.

"… And I couldn't ask… for a better partner."

Amy smiled.

"Sonic!"

Amy and Sonic both looked to the stadium seats, seeing a fan shout out to Sonic.

"Are you and Amy really a couple!?"

Sonic and Amy looked to one another, and Sonic gave the biggest and cockiest signature grin ever, lifting Amy up into his arms, bridal style.

"Uhh-! S-S-Sonic!?" Amy stuttered in his grasp.

"I don't know, you tell me! But we sure do make a-

Lovely couple."

He winked to Amy, leaning his head in close as she literally could not fathom what he had just said.

Omochao grabbed the microphone and shouted out, "You have it here, folks! From the very mouth of the blue blur! Could a romance be sparking up? Well, if there was one, it was surely seen by the judges out on the ice rink!"

The fans went wild, as Amy was on the verge of tears. "Oh Sonic…"

Sonic just rolled his eyes, "Well, I think Mario might of made me realize how much I take you for granted. Be my partner again? Won't you, Rose?" his charm was uncanny, and Amy just squee'd and wiggled her legs as fast as she could, leaning her body to the side and having her two hands form a fist and shake near her lower face in utter and complete bliss.

Sonic just chuckled and shook his head, she'd never change, but that's not entirely a bad thing either.

"Let's take a group photo! After all, it's not often we have so many legends together!"

After Omochao ended his broadcast, the award ceremonies began, and Sonic offered Amy his hand to help her up to the 'first place' pillar or stand.

The two waved, expecting the announcer to call them.

"GOLD METAL! TEAMMMM SONIC!"

"That was almost too-" Before he could finish his line, Amy was reaching for his arm. "EASY!" he cried out, trying to calm her but she just flung him back to her side after a failed attempt for him to escape her grasp.

She then grabbed his hands, jumping to and fro in joy and saying, "We did it! We did it! We did IT!" she flung his arms on the last jump as Sonic just kept saying, "Okay, okay, calm down, WOAH!"

They both composed themselves as they waved again.

Mario later came up to Sonic, smiling. "Not-a bad! Me and the Princess-a we're very impressed!" he gave him another thumbs up, and Sonic winked.

"Couldn't have done it without knowing about the fierce competition! You made us work for that win!" he also complimented him, as the two slammed their hands into the other's in a sign of brotherhood.

"Soo..?" Mario slowly leaned away, cocking a eyebrow up at Sonic. "Did-a you two… you know… start-a dating?" Mario inquired.

"What?! No way!" Sonic flat out refused. "I was just having fun." He looked away and rubbed under his nose, trying hard to show Mario there wasn't anything there.

"Rrrrriiigghhttt~" Mario didn't seem to believe him, as he leaned to the side and addressed, while waving, someone from behind him. "I'm-a sure he didn't-a mean it, Amy!" Mario then took off with a 'Ya-UH-OH!' and ran as quickly as he could before he got trapped in the lover's quarrel.

Sonic flinched, reaching out for Mario as he heard the name ring in his mind…

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIICCCCCCC!"

"Heh…heheh… Amy?" Sonic slowly turned around, only to see Amy's head down and fist shaking. When her head flung up, so did her hammer.

"HOW COULD YOU MESS WITH A YOUNG GIRL'S HEART LIKE THAT!? AHHH!"

"Eep! A-Amy! Wait! Let me explain!"

"HARRUFPH!"

She slammed her hammer down and cracked the floor, as Sonic was miraculously able to dodge, and started racing down the corridor. "MARRIO! YOU TRAITOR!" Sonic called, as he could hear and almost feel the vibrations of Amy's foot steps behind him.

"hohoho! All's-a fair in love and-a war!~" Mario chimed out from a distance.

"But not business!" Sonic shouted back, still running but now greatly enraged by Mario's slick 'switch of the hand' back there. "You set me up!"

"I'll-a admit. I'm not-a really over the-a console wars…."

"DANG IT, MARIO! LET IT GO! YOU WE'RE AN EMPEROR!"

"And a-a Plumber!"

"SOOONICCC!"

"CURSSSSSEEE YOUU!"

-The End-


End file.
